Undone
by Dreaming Bunny
Summary: What happened after Link's final battle with Calamity Gannon? Did Zelda's long battle with him leave lingering effects on her mind?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is the first fanfic I have done in YEARS, and the first one I've done in the Legend of Zelda fandom. I'm trying to get into the habit of writing again for NaNoWriMo, and thought I could practice with fanfiction. If you enjoyed it, please let me know, and I'll keep working on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings or anything.

* * *

The princess had never looked more like an angel; she was literally glowing in front of him. After weeks of fighting monsters and seeing the ruins of their kingdom, it was a blessing to see the princess again. She had such a determination in her stance. Honestly, he was also surprised she hadn't aged a day. She looked the exact same as when he had last seen her.

Calamity Gannon roared and charged at the princess. Link lifted his sword and started racing towards her, ready to defend her. She lifted her hand, and the glow around her shined even brighter. Link narrowed his eyes, but then they widened again in shock. Calamity Gannon was being sucked up into a ball! And then, he was gone. The princess lowered her hand, the triforce symbol fading back into nothingness.

The clouds above them broke and melted away. He saw the blue skies again, skies that he thought he would never be able to see again. He sheathed his sword, almost reluctantly. Was it truly over?

Then, the princess turned and looked at him. He could see the many emotions swirling around in her eyes, mainly tiredness and relief.

"I have to ask, do you really remember me?" She heard him ask. He nodded yes, and her smile grew bright. She ran to him. He opened his arms, and she jumped in them. He wondered when the last time she had had another Hylian touch her. He realized it had been over one hundred years since that happened. No wonder her embrace was so tight. He hugged her even tighter to let her know he was here, he was real, and he was never going to leave her side again. He would make sure of it. The memory of their last few embraces flashed through his mind. The memories of them fleeing Hyrule Castle, just trying to get as far away as they could to be able to regroup. The memory of her collapsing in tears. The memory of her protecting him as he was determined to give his life for her.

All of that was over now. All of that heartache was worth it. They were all safe now.

He wondered about the Hylian in his arms. Would she be okay? Would see have nightmares like him or even worse because she had been with Calamity Gannon for one hundred years? Link had been in many battles that really messed with his mind after, but none could compare with the pure malice radiating from Calamity Gannon.

Sure enough, the princess began crying. He rubbed her back as she cried tears of joy and tears of sorrow. He silently vowed to be beside her as she moved through her grief and fears. Even though she had watched over them, had she truly seen Hyrule Castle, her home, in ruins? He knew he would know all too soon once she could go through all of these emotions.

* * *

She knew Hyrule Castle had been destroyed. She remembered it from one hundred years ago. But to see the ruins up close was different. To go through the rooms and find so much destruction was horrifying to her; yet, as they ventured deeper and deeper into the castle, she started getting used to it and started becoming numb. She was just too sad to really have emotions at this point. In her room, a few of her things remained untouched, such as her diary. She picked it up, and put it in a leather bag she found nearby that had stood the test of time. She found a few more things that had lasted and put them in the bag too. Earlier Link had offered her the Sheikah Slate. Her mind was too overwhelmed right now, she told him. She would have to take it back later once she could think a little more clearly.

And then it was time to leave the castle. Link had suggested they stay with Kakariko Village. He knew Impa would love to see the princess again, and she agreed. She would love to see her old friend again too.

On the way out of the castle, she saw a mirror and really looked at herself for the first time. She thought she looked very good for being one hundred and seventeen years old. Link also had not aged one bit. Zelda thought perhaps the triforce had kept them looking and feeling young. Maybe the triforce wanted them to help rebuild Hyrule, which Zelda was more than willing to do.

She hoped her presence and knowledge of the guardians would be enough. With Link by her side, she thought anything would be possible.

* * *

It was night time at Impa's house. Impa and Zelda both cried at their reunion. Zelda was very gracious for the bath and new clothes Impa had provided. Years ago Impa had made her a new set of her favorite clothes just in case Zelda was to return. Zelda was very appreciative and couldn't stop thanking her. Impa declared that her guards would keep visitors at bay until Zelda was ready to see them. Zelda thanked her old friend and said she would likely see the people again tomorrow. She only needed one night's rest.

"Are you sure? After that long battle, you deserve to rest," Impa gently said.

"I'll be alright. I'm eager to think about something else," Zelda replied.

When it was finally time for bed, Zelda felt a little apprehensive. How easily would she go to sleep? It would be the first time in one hundred years that she actually fell asleep. She was worried until she finally laid down. Sleep came all too easily for her.

* * *

A few hours later, Link heard movement on the bed next to his. He had been trained to be a light sleeper just in case an enemy snuck up on him. He never knew if a bokoblin were to sneak up on him. But what could be happening in the bed next to his mat on the floor? He sat up and looked at his sleeping princess. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was also talking incoherently in her sleep. What horrors had she seen while fighting Calamity Gannon?

He gently touched her hand, hoping maybe that would calm her. It didn't work very well. He wondered if he should hold her or try to wake her. He hated to wake her as it was the first time in a century she had actually slept. He wondered if she would be rather narcoleptic as opposed to his insomnia. He decided to climb into bed next to her as he would wake up before her.

"You're safe," Link whispered into Zelda's ear. "He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore." Link kept whispering over and over as the tension slowly dissipated in Zelda's body. Once she was finally fully calm again, Link couldn't help but gaze at her sleeping face. He could still barely believe they were together again after all those years. He could barely believe that all of it was real. Soon it would hopefully be like a bad dream that everyone had to recover from. The blood moons would hopefully cease restoring monsters from the dead, and his princess would be safe.

He knew that deep down, the princess had grown to care for him. He could see it in her eyes and actions. They were good friends. Zelda was the only person who knew his feelings on some things. It probably helped that they were bonded together by the triforce. Yet Link felt like he was able to open up to the princess. She had treated him like a normal Hylian, not her chosen knight. That was after he saved her from the Yiga Clan. Since then she had been kinder to him and actively tried to get him to talk. He smiled at the memory of her trying to get him to eat a frog. She was creative in her methods to get him to talk all right.

He laid his head down in preparation to sleep. Normally it took his brain a while to allow him sleep. This night, next to the one he had fought so hard to save, he fell asleep easily. They were finally safe.

He fell asleep hoping tomorrow Zelda would be better. Hopefully tomorrow the nightmares would cease, even though he knew from experience they could get much worse and horribly affect the most hardened soldiers all day long. Hopefully tomorrow she could start to find true peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much for the kind feedback. Also, sorry I'm a little late at updating. I have three stories I'm working on right now. I'll try to update again soon.

I did go back and fix a couple of formatting issues with chapter one. For this chapter, I stuck to just Link's point of view. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Link was thankful he slept rather lightly, even though it felt like he had slept a little more deeply than he had lately. He felt rather rested as the princess stirred beside him. He quickly and quietly removed himself from her bed and went to his cot on the floor so she wouldn't get any ideas. He was protecting her the best he knew how, and he didn't know how she would feel about that. He pretended to be asleep again when she turned around and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Zelda told him. Link opened his eyes and replied the same. "Did you sleep well last night?" She asked him. He nodded yes. "I'm so glad. I myself had some bad dreams, but they went away. I'm thankful to the goddess for that." Link gave her a small smile. He knew what had caused the dreams to go away, but he wouldn't tell her. It wasn't time for that yet.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Zelda asked. "I'm beginning to really feel hungry again. I guess after all of that time, I need to try to eat to help get used to being back in this world again," Zelda said. Link nodded, and they both stood. He was rather thankful she still talked enough for the both of them. Link decided to leave the room first so she could have a little bit of privacy as she changed from her sleeping clothes into her favorite blue traveling outfit. He usually slept in a basic Hylian tunic and pants to allow him to rise easily and fight if necessary. He was taught that at a young age in the castle barracks.

Link looked down at the floor, allowing himself to remember his old friends in this quiet moment. They had all been wonderful men to work alongside with. Now they were all dead. The pain ebbed at his heart, like everything else did. He slowly breathed and did his best to bury the pain. It was something he had to learn to do in the barracks when a comrade died. The pressure was even worse when he had become chosen to be the Hero of Hyrule. There was barely an hour that had gone by when some horrible thought crossed his mind. The burden was sometimes almost too much to bear. He leaned against the door and listened to Zelda praying to the goddess. It was the first time he heard the princess truly thanking the goddess for saving them instead of pleading for the sealing power to awaken. Instead of her prayers being full of sadness and anger, it was full of joy.

Link closed his eyes and smiled. While he hid all of his burdens by not talking much, Zelda seemed to be the opposite. She buried herself in research dedicated to bettering all of Hyrule, not just herself, and talked endlessly of her research, down to the minute details of which plants grew in which regions. They seemed to balance each other out quite nicely; his near muteness with her talking for the both of them almost nonstop. However, after the destruction of the castle, she finally allowed most of her burdens out as they were just about to die. All he could do was hold her as she unleashed her burdens upon him for what they thought would be the last time. He knew she was tired of begging to awaken her sleeping powers. There had been many times when she let her guard down, especially if Urbosa was around.

Then, Zelda was ready. She opened the door and smiled warmly at him. Together they walked down the stairs.

Impa's granddaughter Paya was fixing breakfast and asked if they would like some eggs. Both Zelda and Link wanted some and thanked her for them when they were ready. Paya apologized that they wouldn't be the same quality as the eggs would have been in Castle Hyrule.

"Oh don't you worry about that. These are the most amazing eggs I've had in a hundred years." Zelda gave Paya a smile. Paya thanked her for the compliment. Then, Paya blushed and hid her face.

"Oh dear," Paya said. "These are the only eggs you've had since the battle with Calamity Ganon started." Zelda laughed.

"Yes, but they're still very good." She gave a warm smile. Link couldn't help but smile at the conversation. The princess had made her first joke. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe she was strong enough to overcome the horrors in her mind during the daylight hours. Had maybe the magic of the goddess protected her mind all of these years?

"I know you said you were willing to see people today," Impa said. "We thought it best to keep the amount of people small. That way, if you get tired, you can easily get rest. There are many here in Kakariko who wish to see you again," Impa said. Link saw the princess straighten in her chair. She easily slipped back into her role as leader of her people from the young woman he traveled with.

"I would like an hour's break before I see anyone this morning," Zelda said. " I think you are very wise to limit my audience today, even though I'm overjoyed to be back."

"Thank you, your highness," Impa said. "We can easily give you as much time as you need. For now, just focus on finishing your breakfast. Would you like juice or milk with your eggs?"

As Zelda gave her response and continued eating, Link noticed in her body language that she hadn't calmed down. On the contrary, he could see that she had a large weight on her shoulders, and her mind was going miles a minute. What all was she thinking of? He knew that she had kept watch over him all of these years. What else had she kept watch over? Had she seen everything or just the area around him during his travels to regain his memories and abilities?

There was no way to know until he asked her. And that was something he didn't fully want to know right now.

She finished her breakfast. She thanked Paya for the meal and for hers and Impa's hospitality. Link could see in her eyes that her mind was focused elsewhere, and he wondered where. He watched as she excused herself from the table, stood, and walked to the stairs. He saw her grab her elbows with her hands. Something was wrong. Impa gave him a quick nod of understanding. He quickly stood and silently followed her.

He got to the top of the staircase when he heard the panicked breathing and beginning of crying. His heart sank in his chest. His arms ached to hold her again, but would she let im? Doubt filled his mind and heart. It was easy to comfort a fellow swordsman. How could he comfort his princess, and would she even let him? Ever so slowly his feet shuffled forward. His hand trembled lightly. With a few deep breaths, he willed himself to calm down. At the end of the day, she was just a Hylian. She was the Hylian he was chosen to protect. He was her champion. The enemy was now inside of her mind, and he would do everything in his power to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Everything was spinning. Red filled her vision. She frantically breathed. Ganon was back! His calamity surrounded her, blocking everything from view. She called upon her sealing power, but nothing came-there was no power left. Ganon's cold laughter filled her mind. She was doomed; he would finally win.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. She whirled around and threw a punch at whoever was behind her. The same hand that was on her moved to catch hers. She gasped as she looked into Link's eyes.

"Link, you must help me. He's back!" Zelda said. "I didn't seal him away."

"Zelda, you're safe," Link spoke gently. Why was he not freaking out like she was? What was going on?

"But he's here. I heard him. I see the contamination everywhere."

"You sealed Ganon away. You raised your hand, and the Triforce symbol glowed on it. Then he vanished into a black hole, and the world became normal again. You defeated him. You're safe. We're all safe now thanks to you."

Zelda stared at Link. What he said made sense. She remembered all of those events. Why then was the contamination here? It wasn't here earlier.

"Come with me," Link said. He offered her his hand. "Please trust me." His voice was a little above a whisper. She was confused. He had never offered her his hand before except to dismount a horse. Their hands met, and her face felt warm.

Link led her to their room, and then he opened a window.

"Look outside," Link said. She did. The sunlight warmed her skin. Her hair lifted in the light breeze. The birds sang their delightful tunes. In the distance, children laughed. She inhaled the scent of delicious food. Water glided over rocks and in the riverbed.

Calm filled her soul.

Link was right. Ganon was gone for the foreseeable future. Now was a time to relax and rebuild the kingdom.

"Link, what happened to me?" She looked at him. He continued to look out of the window as he began to speak.

"When I was younger, I was taught that sometimes after a particularly gruesome battle, it's not just your body that has to recover. Your mind can also be hurt by what you experience. Your mind can play tricks on you to make you think you're back at that moment again. I think that's what happened to you." He turned and looked at her. "You fought Ganon for a century. That would take a huge toll on the most seasoned warrior. I know you trained and prayed for your entire life, but you trained for that moment when you sealed him away-not the century of fighting too. I want you to know that what happened is not your fault. It happens to many people, not just soldiers."

"I see," Zelda said. "Has it ever happened to you?" She almost regretted asking the question, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. His hand tensed briefly then relaxed. He nodded silently; the almost constant tension from before the fight with Ganon was back in his eyes.

"We're in this together," she said after a few moments of them standing together. "I know my father chose you to protect me, but long ago I made a choice to protect you as well." She looked him into his eyes. "Let us be here for each other, Link. You were always there for me during our travels. Let me repay some of that."

"You don't need to worry about repaying me, Your Highness," Link told he formally with hints of kindness. She tried to read the emotions in his eyes. It wasn't just the burden there. It was something else, something she noticed when he was looking at her and her alone. What was it?

"Please allow me to do this for you," Zelda pleaded. Then she looked away at the view outside. "If we can look out for each other, it offers me hope that we can rebuild Hyrule."

"We won't need to do much. You saved so most of it as you fought." Zelda noticed that Link refused to answer her plea. She breathed deeply, then looked towards him. The look in his eyes had changed. A lot of his burden had faded away. His stance was slightly different too. Zelda had long had to rely on reading his body language as a means to figure out what he was thinking. She was by no means perfect, but anything helped as he tended to keep everything pent up inside of him. She was so thankful for the moments he shared his thoughts with her. They were some of the most treasured moments she had.

"Thank you for your help, Link. If I need it again, I will be sure to let you know."

He nodded in response and gave her a small smile.

"Are you ready for your people?" Link asked. Zelda heard the unspoken alternative in his voice; she wondered if she indeed had the mental strength for visitors today.

"For a little while." She gazed outside. The sun still shone. The birds still sang. The warmth called to her.

"I would like to go for a walk later. Will you walk with me?" Zelda asked. She saw him nod his head in agreement.

"Good. Then let us be on our way to get settled in before we meet our people."

* * *

The entire village went to Impa's house, and everyone had a gift. Some gave Zelda clothes, while others gave her flowers. Tears flowed, and her heart overflowed with warmth and joy. The people had not forgotten her-at least Kakariko Village still cared. Zelda cared about them too. At first, Impa's guards tried to hold off some of her well-wishers. However, Zelda felt empowered by the outpouring of love shown by everyone in Kakariko and could not turn them away. Link stayed by her side through it all, and it helped Zelda to know that a good dear friend was next to her who was more than willing to help her if necessary. Most of the people also had a small gift or words of gratitude for Link as well; Zelda enjoyed seeing his smile as he thanked everyone. Truth be told, Zelda had not ever seen Link smile for that long of a time before. She supposed now that the war was over, he was able to relax a little. She was glad for it, especially when Link laughed at a joke a little girl and her sister had made. She vaguely remembered the girls and most of the people here from her time spent watching over Link. He had really made a difference in their lives, and seeing their interactions gave Zelda hope that Hyrule would once again be a wonderful kingdom with the threat of Calamity Ganon far behind them.

Finally, the people had left, and it was a little too quiet. Zelda was thankful; it gave her time to rest. Link and Paya had brought all of the gifts upstairs, and Impa extended her gracious hospitality for as long as Zelda wanted to stay. She vaguely remembered Link had mentioned he owned a house during their travel here. The thought of staying there made Zelda blush, but she trusted him more than anyone else. They were already sharing a room and had spent many days and nights together before on their travels. But with the threat of Ganon over for now, what would they-no. She shook her head. She had to rebuild Hyrule. That was going to be her most important role in this new age.

A memory of her standing before the Great Deku Tree made her falter in her thinking. She cared so strongly about Link all those years ago, and those feelings had not diminished. She would tell him soon; not now though. Now was time for a walk.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. I am so sorry for the long hiatus. I participated and won NaNoWriMo! I cannot believe I actually wrote 50,000 words in the month of November. So here is chapter four.

* * *

Chapter Four

The wind lifted Zelda's hair as she and Link walked on the path towards the shrine. Zelda felt free again, as if fighting was a long-ago memory instead of just a few days ago. Joy filled her soul as she began to run for the pure joy of running. Link easily kept beside her. Children giggled as they saw her running, and she waved to them. They eagerly waved back. She slowed as they approached the shrine at the top of the cliff. She remembered watching over Link as he made his way through the shrines. She was glad she left the Sheikah tablet for him; she was able to finally see what was inside of those mysterious shrines from years ago.

She looked all around the outside of it. The shrine was shining blue now, and the door to the way down was finally open.

"What shrine is this again?" She asked Link.

"It is the Ta'loh Naeg Shrine," he responded after consulting the Sheikah Slate.

"Can we go inside of it?" She asked.

"Of course." He led her to the elevator and then activated it. She flinched as it began to move down into the shrine. Excitement quickly replaced fear as the elevator continued to move down.

"This is amazing," she gasped as they came to a stop. The inside of the shrine was vast. The floor and walls were smooth and very clean after sitting abandoned for many years. She slowly walked through the shrine while remembering the challenge that Link had to complete here. This was one of the shrines that he had to fight an enemy in. She was thankful that enemy was gone now; she didn't know if she could face an enemy with her state of mind. They passed another door in the shrine, and she recognized the dais where the shrine's guardian sat. Every shrine had a guardian of old that vanished once Link completed the shrine and got his reward from them. The forcefield around the dais was gone now. Zelda took this as an invitation to climb onto it; there was no trace of the Guardian here.

"What are you thinking?" Link asked. She knew he remembered this was one of her passions before her long fight with Ganon; she smiled.

"It's everything I ever dreamed," she sighed. "I just wish I could have gotten to open it with you."

"I'm sure there are more shrines I haven't found yet," Link said. "We could explore them together." Zelda turned to him; warmth filled her heart. Link surely knew what to say to make her overjoyed.

"I would like that very much." He offered a hand to help her climb down, and she took it. The touch made her blush even though she was used to it by now.

"Would you like to see the Great Fairy near here? She's very close."

"Let's do it," Zelda almost squealed with delight. Together they walked down the steps, back into the main area of the shrine, and then went up the elevator.

"It's this way," Link said as he walked farther up the small mountain. The forest here was beautiful, and then she saw something glowing in the distance. The sheer beauty of the fairy fountain made her gasp. She saw several blue nightshades out of the corner of her eye, and she saw Link pick them up. Several pink fairies were flying by the fountain. Link held up a finger to his mouth as a signal for her to be quiet. She nodded; she didn't want the fairies to be frightened away by her being too loud. Together they walked up the colorful mushrooms to the large flower. When they reached the top, two large hands emerged from the flower, and the great fairy pulled herself out.

"Ah, welcome back, boy. I see you have brought the princess of Hyrule with you. Welcome, your highness. I am Cotera," The Great Fairy said with a little bow of her head. Zelda curtsied in return.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Cotera," Zelda said. She felt in such awe of the great fairy.

"Would you like me to enhance your clothing?" Cotera asked her. "With the power available to me, I can greatly enhance your clothing. While I usually make everyone make me a rupee offering, you will not have to. Your offering was made when you kept Calamity Ganon from corrupting me and this place."

"Thank you. I would love that," Zelda said, and then she remembered she didn't have any materials to offer her as Link had done when he visited the Great Fairy.

"I have some supplies you can have," Link said. He offered a bouquet of blue nightshade flowers. The great fairy blew Zelda a kiss, and her clothes began to glow.

"All finished!" The great fairy said. "Come back when you have more clothing for me to enhance. Bye!" The Great Fairy lifted her arms and twirled down into the water.

Zelda stared in awe at the fountain. She had never met a Great Fairy before, and Cotera took Zelda's breath away. She stared at her clothes. They looked the same, but they felt stronger.

"Should we head back to town? It's usually very safe here, but the sun is setting," Link said. "It would be best to get back before it gets too dark.

Zelda tried to look at the horizon. It was rather difficult to look at it through the trees, but the sky was getting darker.

"Yes, let's do that."

Together they walked past the shrine and down the mountain. By the time they reached the bottom, night had fallen. Goosebumps covered Zelda's arm as she surveyed the darkness.

"Ganon's not here," she whispered to herself. "He's gone; he can't hurt me anymore." She continued repeating that to herself in her thoughts. She thought she saw Link look at her, but the look was so fast that she wondered she imagined it. She wondered if he used his special ability to slow down time to do that, but he wouldn't use the ability that got him to be chosen as Champion on something so trivial as checking to look at her.

When they got back to the village, everything looked the same. Everyone was just happy to be there living their own peaceful lives. Zelda was grateful for that. She looked up at the slowly rising moon—it was nearly full. Her blood ran cold. She could feel that the blood moon was only a few days away. What would happen on that dreadful night?


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you really have to go?" Paya asked as she sat next to Impa; the corners of her mouth turned down, and her shoulders sank.

"Yes," Link said. "I can't continue to impose on you. Besides, the princess should see more of Hyrule."

"Where will you be going first?" Impa asked as she raised an eyebrow. Link took that for curiosity.

"I would like to bring everything to my house in Hateno Village. Then, we'll just go from there."

"I would like to see the Hateno Research facility," Zelda said. "And then possibly check on the Divine Beasts. I do wonder what they did after Calamity Ganon was sealed away again."

Link nodded. He had noticed the red beams that used to point at Hyrule Castle had disappeared. He didn't think to look at where the Beasts had been; he had been more preoccupied with the woman beside him. To be honest, he still was more preoccupied with her than the rest of Hyrule. There was something in the way that her eyes sparkled when she was happy, and at night he continued to hold her so she wouldn't have as many nightmares. Not that she knew about that of course; he wasn't sure what she would think about that.

"I wish you well on your journeys. You are always welcome here," Impa said. Link and Zelda took that as their sign the conversation was over, so they went to gather their things. When they got to their room, Link looked around at all of the gifts and wondered how his horse was going to carry everything. He supposed he could make multiple trips; then again, catching a wild horse and taming it would be the fastest option. He could gather apples until he got to an open area not far from here.

"I'll pack the things I think I'll need, like the clothes and food," Zelda said.

"I'll go check on my horse and see if she's okay," Link said. A townsperson had offered to watch the horse for him.

"I'll wait here," Zelda said.

Link walked quickly down the stairs and out of Impa's house. He went down the outdoor staircase and saw Paya scurrying in the same direction he would be going to. He frowned. He could see that the girl had a crush on him, and he didn't want to hurt her. There was someone else…. There had always been someone else.

The memory of Mipha stung his heart. He remembered their first meeting when he was a child, and then again after he became a Champion. She had made a suit of armor for him and wove one of her scales into it. She wanted to marry him. He flashed back to a time when it was just them sitting as she talked, and he remembered liking her smile. But there was too heavy a weight to bear, and he couldn't afford to forget who he had to protect. And then Mipha had died.

Link tried not to dwell on it once his memory of her had returned, the sudden loss that threatened to consume him. Almost all of his friends were dead. The pain in his chest grew. He took a few deep ragged breaths and tried to bury the memories and feelings. Now was not the time for this. He had to be strong so Zelda could be strong. It wouldn't do for them both to be emotionally compromised.

A few blinks later, and he realized he had been standing still in the middle of the village. He squared his shoulders and set off for his horse. As he walked closer, he saw Paya coming towards him with his horse and a second horse. He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Link," Paya said with a red face, "I want you to borrow this horse so that you and Princess Zelda can carry all of your things to Hateno Village. And don't worry about returning her soon, it's okay." She smiled at him and didn't make eye contact.

"Thank you," Link said as he took his horse's reins.

"Just please be good to her; she's a good person," Paya said so softly Link barely heard it. He felt his cheeks warm. Were his feelings towards the princess becoming obvious to the people around him? Paya continued speaking, "And you two are so close. It makes sense." Then Paya looked Link in the eyes and smiled. "Will you promise to take care of her?"

"I give my word," Link said, the blush fading from his cheeks.

They walked back in silence to Impa's house, and Link was grateful for the silence. He had to let Zelda know sometime soon about how he felt, but he couldn't. Not yet. It wasn't time.

* * *

Thankfully everything fit well on the two horses as long as Link and Zelda walked by them. Zelda was enchanted with the scenery, although he noted she looked a little nervous as they left Kakariko Village and walked through the canyon outside of the village. Then the wind picked up, and she continued to get nervous.

"Which of the divine beasts would you like to see first?" Link asked, hoping to get her mind off of whatever was troubling her.

"I suppose whichever one is closest," Zelda said. "Though I don't know if they've moved to wherever they want to move to."

"Fair enough," Link said. "What about kingdoms?"

"Perhaps Hylia."

Zelda wasn't answering him too much, but Link was okay with that. Anything to keep her talking was good. But as they continued to walk, she just grew tired looking instead of anxious. So he let her be.

Then, the canyon was widening. Finally, they were almost to Lake Siela. The wind had calmed, and he could see a mountain range ahead. It was a beautiful day with only a few fluffy clouds in the sky. Zelda's spirit seemed to lift. Zelda's mood continued to look like it was getting better.

"Should we eat lunch by the shore?"

"Sure," Link said.

"Have you noticed there haven't been any bokoblins or any other enemies?" Zelda asked as she sat.

"I have," Link said. "Maybe since Ganon was defeated, they went into hiding. It would be nice to not fight for a while."

"Well, we've always needed the knights. There will always be enemies that need defeating, and I hope one day you can train the next generation of knights."

Link chose not to say anything, but rather instead think about it. It would be nice to train more Hylians to defend the princess and others. Far too often in his travels, he saw bokoblins attacking innocent people, especially the same two girls looking for truffles in all of the wrong places. This would truly help everyone.

"I will." Link and Zelda smiled at each other before she turned to look at the grass. He watched as she examined a blade of grass like she hadn't seen one before. He wondered what she saw all of that time she was fighting Ganon. But Link knew she would share it in her own time; it would do no good to pressure her now even if her inquisitive nature seemed to be dulled.

* * *

It was almost time to stop for dinner when they went around a curve in the road and saw a guardian. Zelda gasped and put a hand to her chest. Link put a hand on her shoulder.

"The last time I saw a guardian, it was going to kill you," Zelda said shakily.

"It won't now," Link reassured her. "See how they're covered in moss? We're close to Fort Hateno. Most of these guardians went dormant when you started fighting Calamity Ganon."

"It's also where you came perilously close to death," Zelda said.

"And then you saved me. I never thanked you."

"You don't need to." Zelda turned around. Tears were running down her face. "I remember the man you met here when you were first making your way to Hateno Village," Zelda said. "He didn't know if the champion here died or went to sleep. It was you. You were dying."

"And that won't happen again," Link said. "Calamity Ganon is gone. The guardians should be on our side again."

"It would probably be best if they were locked away in the ruins of Hyrule Castle," Zelda said. She turned away from Link and wiped her face.

Link wanted to embrace her to let her know everything was going to be all right just as he had a hundred years ago in the same place. He tightened his fist, unsure of what to do. Last time, she had fallen into his arms. This time-this time was different. If he hugged her, it was to show his feelings, that he cared.

She gasped as he hugged her from behind.

"I give you my word the past won't repeat itself, not in our lifetime. I'm here, I will protect you, and I won't die again."

She spun around and returned the embrace as she cried.

He heard mechanical whirring nearby. He turned them around, put Zelda behind him, and unsheathed the Master Sword. A guardian was looking at them, but instead of having red lines on it, the lines were blue.

"It's been purified," Zelda whispered. Link didn't trust it, but the Guardian didn't look like it was going to attack them. It was near enough in range that it should have targeted him, but it looked away. He didn't relax his grip on his sword as they walked ever so slowly closer to it. Surely it was going to attack them, but it never did.

"Interesting," Zelda said. "Link, you may put your sword away; I think it is on our side again." Zelda cautiously walked to Link's side. "I will have to do some more research on it to make sure it never gets taken over by Calamity Ganon again. Let's leave that for another day and keep going."

"We should rest on the other side of the fort and possibly spend the night there. There is a cookpot there we can rest by," Link said.

"It sounds good."

* * *

"You've learned to cook while you traveled alone," Zelda said.

"I had to do some experimenting," Link replied.

"It's good," Zelda said. "Have you written your recipes down?"

"I haven't yet."

"We should get to work on that. I'll have to ask if the Sheikah slate can be modified to collect recipes."

"That would be nice. Every now and then I would forget a recipe," Link said. He rose from dinner and walked over to the horses. He began to remove all of the bags from them to allow them some real rest for the night. He rubbed his horse's neck and fed it another apple. Then he walked over to Paya's horse and fed it an apple too.

"It's amazing your horse never wandered when you left it alone," Zelda said. "You two have such a strong bond."

"She's a good horse," Link said.

Then Link got to work on setting up a tent for Zelda, one of the many presents they had gotten from the villagers. It didn't take long and was ready before it was fully dark.

"I'll keep watch while you rest," Link said. He didn't fully trust that enemies wouldn't attack them at night. He knew he could stay awake until he arrived at his house tomorrow afternoon, and then he could rest.

"Are you sure?" Zelda asked.

"Of course. Sleep well," he said.

"Thank you," she replied before crawling into the tent.

The night was quiet. Stalkoblins did not show up, and Link was grateful for that. There were a few travelers walking by, and they waved to Link. He would wave if he recognized the traveler. Mostly it was the merchants who normally traveled this road. He remembered buying things from them, and he was glad they were still traveling and selling.

And then, at almost midnight, he looked up into the sky and saw it. The blood red moon was rising into the sky.

"Link," he heard calling from the tent. He immediately rose and went to her. He pushed back the tent flap, and she was staring at him with wide frightened eyes that looked from him to the moon. "The blood moon rises once again," she said, repeating what she had said many times during his journey.

"Ganon's gone," he said. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping to maybe anchor her here instead of being trapped in her mind. "They can't rise if there's no power to raise them."

They sat in silence for several long minutes, listening for the sound of stalkoblins or any other monster. They only heard the normal sounds of nighttime.

"It's just like it was before," Link said. "Just a red colored moon that doesn't mean anything."

"But what if the moon resurrects him?" Zelda asked as her body trembled.

"You sealed him away. You ended the long night. You are free." Link hugged her tighter, hoping that Hylian contact would help break Ganon's hold on her mind.

"Why?" Zelda breathed after a few more moments. "Why can't I stop feeling scared?"

"It's because you care so deeply."

Link held her tightly as the trembling slowly faded.

"You care too, don't you?" Zelda asked.

"I do. That's why I'm still here with you." The confession came easily to him, and he felt a small weight lift from his shoulders. Maybe slowly he could tell her how he felt about her, how as he woke up he trusted her without a doubt and how as he got every precious memory back he realized that he cared about her more than a knight should.

She relaxed enough to lay her head against him.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll keep watch over you," Link said. He watched as Zelda continued to relax and then give into her exhaustion. He gently laid her down, took off his scabbard, and laid down next to her as he did the past few nights.

He sighed. He was a knight of the royal army. A princess should be with a prince, not a knight. If she really wanted him to train other knights, surely there would be no time for them to be together, even if that was what he was really beginning to want.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Undone_. I am really enjoying writing them, as it gives me an excuse to play _Breath of the Wild_ for research... yeah, research. And if I don't post a new chapter soon, I wish you a wonderful holiday season!


	6. Chapter 6

"Zelda," a voice called. Zelda turned in her bed under Link's stairs. She wanted to keep sleeping.

"Zelda," the voice called again. "Awaken."

She opened her eyes and rubbed them. Who was calling her? She rose from her bed and looked up at the loft where Link's room was. He seemed to be asleep in his bed.

"Zelda," continued the voice. It was coming from outside. It didn't sound evil. Could it be a restless spirit come to offer her advice? She put on her shoes and opened the door. The village was silent; all the lights were off save for the blue flame lanterns Link had lit on his journey to the research lab. The wind gently blew, and for some reason she knew she had to cross the bridge. She walked across it, and the wind strengthened. She held a hand by her eyes to protect them from getting hurt by her hair.

Zelda looked around. The flag waving in the wind caught her attention first. It pointed towards the village and was straining in the wind to stay on the pole. Her eyes traveled down the flagpole, and for the first time she saw a small path to the side of it going to where she knew the pond was. Her feet began to walk on their own down the path. As she walked, the rocks quieted the wind, and it was quiet and still.

Zelda bit her lip. What was she doing out here by herself? Why was she following a strange voice inside her head? Then again, Link had done the same months ago. She took a deep breath, hoping she would be okay.

The only thing in the canyon was a black statue of a being with horns. Zelda thought it looked grotesque to begin with, and time had not been kind to it either. It looked like no one had paid attention to it for years. All manner of dirt and grime caked it.

"You…" the voice whispered. It came from the statue.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"I'm glad you heard me calling to you, Zelda. I am what the village calls the Horned Statue. I was trapped here long ago, and I need your help to be free. If you help me, then I can grant you life."

"I'm one hundred and seventeen years old. I don't think I need your help in that arena. Who trapped you in there?" Zelda noticed a purple essence near the base of the statue.

"The Goddess," the statue spat. "I was helping people by giving them what they wanted, for a price. But the goddess locked me away in this statue."

"What did you do?" Zelda asked. She took a few steps back. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"I will show you what I do." Warning bells went off in her head. She tried to back up, but she couldn't move.

"No!" Zelda gasped as Link appeared from behind her and hit the statue with a sledgehammer. The sledgehammer ricocheted off of it and did nothing. He rose his sledgehammer again, but the purple mist shot out at him. He dodged.

Zelda fell to her knees with a gasp; a golden ball left her chest and went to the statue. Her entire being felt suddenly cold, like something precious had been stolen from her that she couldn't ever get back. Her body shook uncontrollably.

"You see, goddess spawn, I deal in life. I took some of your essence without leaving any mark. Heh, I am good."

"The goddess should have destroyed you," Link growled. He raised the sledgehammer again. Link moved in a blur as he attacked the statue, but his attacks just bounced off of the statue again and again. He stopped in front and panted.

"Interesting how she hasn't yet, nor has she destroyed Ganon. She just keeps getting you two souls to seal him time and time again, the goddess spawn and the chosen hero."

"Give me my essence back," Zelda yelled. She rose to her feet and gripped her fists in determination. She put on the face and statue of The Princess of Hyrule as her father taught her. She would no longer show the statue fear, even if she was still scared and shaking from part of her life being taken away from her.

"As a token of my goodness, I will." The golden ball of light left him and returned to Zelda's chest. It entered her, and she felt warm again.

"Thank you," Zelda said. Link moved close to her and stood protectively in front of her.

"How precious, you trying to protect her. Tell me, how would you help her if I were to try to take part of her life again? Did you see my hand? I thought not. Do not worry, boy, for I will not do so again without her permission. But know this, Zelda. I can shorten your misery or I can expand your joy. I'll always be here until you set me free." The statue laughed darkly. A chill ran down Zelda's spine.

Link grabbed Zelda's hand and jerked her away from the spot she was rooted to. Zelda's heart sank to her stomach. She couldn't believe what she had done. It was truly foolish of her. Link was no doubt furious at her for endangering herself and making him out to be a horrible bodyguard.

"Why did you do that?" Link asked once they got to the flagpole. His voice was quiet and short. He stopped walking and looked at her. He looked tired and angry.

"Honestly, I was just asking myself what I did. I… I have no idea. One moment I was awakened from a nightmare. The next I heard a voice calling to me. My body moved on its own. I had to find out who was calling me."

"I'm thankful it was just the horned statue and not someone from the Yiga Clan who was actually trying to kill you. I don't think the statue will kill you, but I don't trust it at all. Please stay away from it. Or at least tell me before you decide to disappear again. Let me protect you."

"I'll try to," Zelda said. She looked at the flag. The wind had died down, so it was barely moving now. How could she tell Link that she still dreamt of malice around her at every moment? That she dreamt of Link dying in her arms as Guardians closed in?

Link let go of her hand, and she missed his touch. Her hand felt empty and cold. Her feelings for him before the Calamity had still remain unsaid. She wondered in their new world with their responsibilities, her rebuilding the kingdom and him rebuilding the knights, would prevent them from ever being together. Zelda frowned. It was possible, but there was still a chance for them to be together.

The pair walked silently back to Link's house. Zelda went to her makeshift room under the stairs and sat on the bed. Link lingered. She thought he was going to say something, but instead he turned away and went up the stairs to his loft. She took off her boots and laid on the bed. A tear slid down her cheek onto the pillow. She closed her eyes, hoping to have no dreams.

Link stared at the ceiling. He was wide awake, and there was no hope that he would go back to sleep. He was thankful Zelda walked a little loudly in his house, so that he was able to hear when she left. He had only had a minute to throw his boots on and grab the Master Sword. He was thankful the sledgehammer was outside his door so he could quickly grab it as well.

Maybe tomorrow he would start to teach her how to defend herself. He vaguely remembered giving her a few lessons before the calamity, but she needed more. At the very least, she needed to not run after strange voices in the middle of the night.

Link turned to lay on his left side. His bed was a little small, and not big enough for two people to sleep comfortably without being entangled in each other. Bolson had asked if Link needed a bigger bed when they arrived, but Link turned him down and asked for a small bed for Zelda so she could have her own space instead. In the past week, Zelda had had a few instances of seeing malice everywhere, but thankfully Link was always around her when it happened. Link held her, reassuring her, as the fear overwhelmed her. His memory turned to the night in the tent where Zelda knew he held her all night after the blood moon rose, and how comfortably she slept after. It was the last time she had slept well. His own body ached at the memory of holding her as he fell asleep. He missed the feeling. He missed the smell of her hair.

The stairs groaned. Link turned and sat up in his bed. Zelda stood before him. She was barely holding it together. Her body was shaking, and tears were flowing from her eyes. Link held out his hand. Zelda gently laid her hand in his. With his other hand, he moved the sheets out of the way so she could climb into bed.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she wept. It was something that helped during her attacks to let her know she was still here, that she was safe. A few tears escaped his own eyes, and his breath hitched in his lungs. It hurt to see her like this. Before the calamity, he could stuff it down and not show anything. But after failing to protect her, after failing to prevent the calamity from killing their families and friends, after regaining his memories and finding out things from different people, after seeing the joy of a wedding, after seeing Zelda freed….. Cracks had formed in his shield.

"I'm so sorry, Link."

"I forgive you. I'll always be here to protect you. Take me with you next time so I can help you better." Link paused, unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say next. He wanted her to be comfortable and sleep decently, which she had not done at all in the week they've been at his house. "If it helps, you can sleep here like how we did in the tent."

"I would like that very much." Link allowed himself a small smile as he held her a little tighter. Slowly, the tears stopped. He rubbed her back as her shaking stilled.

Link wondered how much longer they would be able to live like this. Soon Zelda would have to return to Hyrule Castle. If there were any Royal Advisors, they would come out of hiding and try to take control of her free spirit. The advisors would probably get married to a prince, and Link prayed that the prince would see her heart and let her travel the kingdom to help the people she loved. Link rubbed Zelda's cheek with his thumb. If it came to her marrying someone else, he would have to vet all the candidates to make sure Zelda would be happy.

Once he was certain Zelda was asleep, he forced himself to relax. Dawn was coming, and his princess was calm for the moment.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

That night, Zelda's dream was calm. She dreamed she walked around a dark corridor deep beneath Hyrule Castle, following green dancing lights.

Author's Notes:

I am so so so sorry I disappeared for a while. The trailer for the sequel inspired me greatly to continue writing this. I have more written, as I made my goal for Camp NaNoWriMo 5,000 words for this fic, and I made my goal! I'll post the next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:

This is a little bit longer than the previous chapters. I was originally going to split this up into two chapters, but I decided not to. I hope you enjoy.

Trigger warning for despair and depressing thoughts.

* * *

"Link, I want to see the kingdom again," Zelda said to him. She was perfectly relaxed against him as they watched the sun set over Hateno Village and thankful for the rest she was finally able to have last night. She didn't realize how much she needed human touch to calm her. The land was bathed in a golden light, and the shadows were growing longer. "I can't stay here forever; the people need me to return. Just like the last incarnations of the goddess, I have to continue the monarchy."

She held out her right hand towards the setting sun. She closed her eyes, trying to will a drop of her previous power. Nothing came. She dropped her hand, despair and relief simultaneously filling her. She had no need for her powers anymore, but what if she did?

"Where would you like to start?" Link asked.

"The Zora," Zelda said. "Some of them will remember me. I would like to see them again. I would also like to re-acquaint myself with Prince Sidon. He seems like an interesting Zora."

Link chuckled, "He sure is."

"After the Zora, I would like to go to Death Mountain and visit the Gorons. Then the Rito, then the Gerudo. I would like to thank all of the ones who helped you calm the Divine Beasts and make them new champions. They have earned it." She watched as Link's eyes widened a fraction, then narrowed in thought.

"They would be honored. Are you certain we need new champions?"

"A large part of me is relieved we don't need them anymore. Yet some small voice lingers in the back of my mind saying their work is not done. I don't know if our new champions will be the last ones or if they will be the first in a long line in case Calamity Gannon returns in another ten thousand years."

Link nodded. "When would you like to set out?"

"As soon as we can. I've rested enough. I'll have to pretend to be okay for the sake of my people; they can't know they have a broken princess."

"You're not broken. Not completely. You're still healing, and you may never fully heal. You'll always be different than before. It's a hard path, but I'll be here to support you as much as I can."

Zelda smiled at him. Link was so comforting to her since his resurrection. He had been before, but nowhere like how he was now. She opened her mouth to say something, but she heard footsteps.

"What a lovely couple," a man said as he walked toward them. He looked like a traveller with a heavy backpack, but something seemed off. "Do you hear the voice on the wind?" The man asked. His voice was smooth and wistful. "The voice of rage. He promises death. It's quieter now, but it's still there."

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked. Her skin felt clammy, and her heart felt like it was going to come right out of her chest.

"Tick tock tick tock. An ancient spell wears thin. He grows stronger now thanks to you. His malice has returned to him, and he can fight the ancient spell. Can you hear him? Can you hear our master? Master Kohaga may be dead, but our true master still lives. And he will kill all who support the royal family of Hyrule."

A burst of flame surrounded the person as he dropped his disguise and revealed himself as a Yiga Clan member.

Link unsheathed his sword and charged at the man. He dodged, then fired an arrow at Link, then at Zelda. Zelda dodged, the arrow flying inches from her chest.

Then he disappeared. Zelda stood to run, but the Yiga clan member grabbed the end of her hair

"Link!" Zelda yelled.

"Princess, you will die!"

Zelda closed her eyes. Was this going to be how it ended? Memories of the past guardians flashed through her vision followed by Link's smiling face. A harsh wind blew, and her vision returned to the present. She spun around. The Yiga had a dagger in his hand. Zelda cried out as the Yiga pulled her hair to make her stumble onto the dagger. Zelda pushed down on the man's knife hand, struggling to keep the dagger from impaling her.

The man's mask cracked. An arrow fell from the mask onto Zelda's head. The grip on her hair lessened, and Zelda pulled away, falling backward and stumbling to the ground. Blood sprayed her face as another arrow impaled the Yiga, then another, then another.

Link landed beside her and impaled the man with the Master Sword. The man gave a final weak gasp and went limp. Link kicked the Yiga off of his sword, then scanned the horizon as if he was searching for more attackers. Then he looked at her. Zelda gasped-his eyes were on fire with pure hatred that reminded her of Calamity Ganon. The hatred in his eyes softened as he kneeled next to her. She was already shaking uncontrollably, and his eyes sent a blast of cold down her spine.

"Are you all right?" He asked. He offered his hand to her.

"I'm okay. She didn't have a chance to hurt me other than pull my hair." Zelda looked at the ground, noticing a bit of her hair laid before her.

"About that… I'm sorry. I had to shoot through your hair to shoot her."

"If I have to sacrifice my hair to stay alive, then so be it," Zelda said, trying to calm her rapid heart rate and the shaking. "Would you… would you mind cutting it a little more to make it even at least?"

Link nodded. He cleaned his sword, then he grabbed a dagger from his belt and cut her hair. Zelda touched it. It was above her shoulders, but it felt okay. A small price to pay, and maybe it would be best if no one else could grab her by the hair again.

"What do you think of what he said?" Zelda asked.

"I think she's crazy. You sealed the calamity away. He likely won't come back, and if he does it will be ten thousand years. In the meantime, I need to get you somewhere safe."

"Let's go home," Zelda nodded.

Once they were back safely at home, Zelda washed the blood off of her. The nagging feeling of something being terribly wrong was back, but it wasn't like when she was hallucinating the malice everywhere. It was much deeper than that, like when she knew the calamity was coming.

Link offered to make her dinner, but she turned him down. She couldn't eat right now, not with dread swirling around her as she tried to analyze too many things at once. She saw all of these pictures and thoughts around her, and she tried to connect the dots. But there was something critical missing that she just couldn't wrap her mind around, and the hole between the pictures was growing. She made her hands into fists.

"I feel angry, like nothing I did mattered. What was the point of sealing him if it just makes him stronger?" Zelda yelled.

"What you did wasn't pointless. You saved countless lives and ensured that Hyrule would have a future."

"All so they could die anyway."

"Everyone dies at some point. You gave them a chance to be born and live for a little while. If Calamity Ganon comes back, we'll stop him again. We were successful on our last attempt."

"I have no power, Link. He'll kill us this time, and there will be no one to help bring us to the Shrine of Resurrection."

"You don't know that. The Yiga man was insane; they all are. He was probably still in shock and delusional from the calamity being sealed."

Everything was too much for her. She breathed fast, then faster. Her skin felt very cold, and electricity ran through her body. Her body started shaking again. The puzzle pieces she was trying to figure out were swirling around her now. Her ears felt odd, and everything was going quiet.

"Zelda, you have to calm down. Look at me." She stared into his blue eyes. He sounded so far away. Was that worry in his expression? "Match my breathing. Take a deep breath. Hold it. Exhale. Let's do it again." She breathed with him, unsure of why he sounded so far away when his hands were on her shoulders. Slowly the electricity coursing through her faded, slowly her shaking body stilled, slowly she regained her hearing.

"You're safe," Link said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "No one can hurt you here. You're safe." The shaking slowed, and Zelda's mind felt numb. What was the point of anything?

Zelda felt her heart falling. She wanted to reach for it, pull it up, and tell it she was loved. Instead she stared at it.

"I can help you," a voice whispered in her mind. "I can help end the nothingness."

She was light, weightless. She knew Link was there, holding her, talking to her, but he seemed so far away again.

"Goddess spawn, come back to me. I can help you."

Zelda saw herself standing in front of the horned statue. The edges of her vision were blurry, and she felt like a ghost.

"Give me your heart, and I will set you free."

Zelda reached for him.

"My little bird, remain strong."

"Urbosa?" Zelda gasped. She slammed back into her own body, fully aware of the man holding her. She was covered in a cold sweat.

"Zelda, what just happened?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure," Zelda said. Her voice trembled. "I was here, but also at the horned statue. And then I heard Urbosa's voice." her voice cracked. "I'm so tired."

Link held her as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Link watched Zelda as she went through the motions of her day. He kept trying to get her interested in something, but she didn't seem to care about anything. It was very out of character for her, and he was worried. He had seen this in some soldiers before, and he knew he had to work hard to fight for her. She was falling into a deep pit, and soon it would be hard for him to reach her.

"Let's go for a walk," Link said.

"You can. I'll stay here," Zelda replied. "I want to lie down."

"No." Link walked over to her and held her hand. She looked at their hands, a vacant expression on her face. Now was not the time to leave her alone. Now was a time the horned statue would try to manipulate her again; in this state of mind, Link wasn't sure what Zelda would agree to.

"There's no point in anything anymore, Link."

"Let's discuss this on a walk. You need to go outside. You're not meant to stay cooped up. You've always had an untamed spirit that your father couldn't control, though he tried desperately to." Zelda's eyes flicked up to look at him. "The people talked about how you liked to travel, study, and visit them. You made a good impression on them."

"They also thought I was powerless and made fun of me. Link, I let them down."

"They wouldn't have said that if they knew you. All of the champions saw how much you were praying for your powers to be activated. You were trying hard, and you had the backup plan of the guardians and the divine beasts. No one could have predicted that Ganon would outsmart you. I admired your wisdom then, which is why I never opposed what you did. I silently followed, obeying your father's order to protect you. But quickly, it turned into my own desire to protect you, to encourage you to keep going. That's why I am still here-my own choice is to stay with you. So can we go on a walk?"

Silent tears fell down Zelda's cheeks. She nodded and stood, still holding Link's hand.

He took her way from his house on a different walk than where the Yiga Clan member attacked them. It would do no good for her to see that. He began to walk her towards the beach.

"What if that Yiga was right? What if all that time spent fighting was for naught?" Zelda asked.

"What if he was wrong? He probably just wanted to end your family line so there would be no more royal family, plus it's easier to cut down a confused target." Link did not want to think about Calamity Ganon coming back again. Not after everything they had been through. He didn't know if Zelda would be able to survive another Calamity Ganon attack.

"I've noticed you've been getting quiet again," Zelda said. "You're worried too, aren't you?"

Link put his hand to his chin as he pondered over what Zelda said. Surely he wasn't allowing his anxiety from the past to overpower him again. He didn't want to bury his thoughts from her again as he had when he thought they were being chased by guardians and about to die. He wanted to tell her how much he cared about her, but instead all he could do was sheath his sword and hold her as her spirit shattered.

He looked over at Zelda. She shook her head and looked away from him.

"That's what I meant," she said with a frown. "What's the point of all of our hard work if Ganon's just going to return again?"

He scratched his head. She was right about his silence.

"It took him ten thousand years to come back last time," he pointed out.

"This last time he quickly overpowered us. Has that happened every time 'the princess and the chosen one' fought him?"

"That would be something for you to research and discover."

"We could go ask Impa. She might know." Link allowed himself a small smile. This was good, getting her to focus on a goal in the future.

"What are some other things we could look into?" Link asked. Zelda's posture began to change. She looked more like her old self, straightening her shoulders as she thought.

"On your journey, you found a temple I hadn't explored yet. It had a shrine, many guardians, and a tree breaking through a wall that had a sealed door. I want to explore it. A part of my soul told me I'd been there before, but I've never seen that temple."

"We could leave tomorrow," Link suggested.

"Maybe." Her shoulders slumped again; Link's smile disappeared. "Can we sit down for a while?"

"Of course."

They sat down next to a tree. Zelda leaned against it.

"I feel so strange. I know I have to keep going to help everyone, but at the same time I just want to curl into a ball and let the world go without me. I don't want to die, but I don't have anything else to contribute to the world. I just want to sleep."

"You can rest here if you want. Tomorrow you can do something else."

"As I've said, there's no point. What can I possibly give Hyrule? I have nothing left to give."

"Your love. You care, otherwise you wouldn't be worried right now."

"Do you really think that?" Zelda asked.

"I do." Link picked up one of Zelda's hands in his, and he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. His princess was so strong, and yet so fragile. He knew that was normal. Everyone had moments of strength and weakness. It was important for them to know at all times they were cared for and loved. Right now, Zelda was having problems seeing that. It would be good for her to get on the road again for her to be reminded of that. Maybe staying in Hateno for as long as they had was bad for her. While she needed the rest, she was a hands-on princes and needed to explore the land.

Link turned his eyes from her hand to her closed eyes. Tears ran down her face.

"How can you care about me so much?" Zelda asked. "Ever since you helped me seal Calamity Ganon away, you've been extraordinarily kind to me. You stop whatever you're doing to calm me. I don't remember you doing that so much before. Sure you were ordered to protect me, but it's different now."

"Do you remember when we were running from the guardians, and you couldn't run anymore?" Zelda nodded as her eyes narrowed. "It's when I realized that I had to keep you alive for my own reasons. You had to survive because I needed you. I still do. You wouldn't stop trying to get to me through every wall I threw up, every silence I forced you to endure as I tried to protect everyone from my own anxiety, anger, and sadness. You saw that most of all, I needed a friend. Until then I had only had Mipha, and I hadn't seen her in years until I was a champion again. She tried, but she couldn't get through the walls like you did. You cared about me as a person, not just as a soldier or a champion. You helped me find freedom in my role as your bodyguard. I had to keep you alive for myself because I couldn't lose you."

"And now?"

"Do I have anxiety? Not as much anymore. As hard as it was, losing my memory was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I was able to learn how to control my anxiety, even though there were many sleepless nights wondering who I was and how I would pull off saving everyone. There were fights I was sure I would lose, but I focused on my own goal, and it helped."

"What was your own goal?" Zelda asked.

"To see your smile again."

Link pulled Zelda into his arms as she fell apart again. His mind cursed him, making his princess cry. How could he do such a thing? Link sent that thought away, even though the icy coldness of it was too familiar. He held her as sobs racked her body. He rubbed her back. He would do whatever it took to help her heal. He did really need her so that he wouldn't be consumed by his own anger and anxiety. Her smile helped anchor him. Slowly the sobs calmed.

"Will you do that for me? Will you keep annoying me as I annoyed you? Help me open up again?"

"I'm probably the worst person to have a conversation with, but I'll try."

Zelda put a hand on Link's chest and gently gripped his tunic. His breath hitched in his chest; his heart pounded. As many times as he had held her, she hadn't done this. It made him happy and terrified at the same time. His face felt hot. Would she do something she might regret especially if she expected him to rebuild the army and be unable to be with her?

A tree branch snapped. Link pushed Zelda onto the ground and covered her mouth with his hand. Her eyes widened; he felt her trembling underneath him. The forest was too quiet. He removed his hand from her mouth and held a finger to his mouth telling her to be quiet. He grabbed the knife sheathed on his thigh and gently pressed it into Zelda's hand. He wouldn't leave her unprotected again. Self-defense lessons started now, the hard way.

"I could really eat some bananas now," a woman's voice whined.

"You shouldn't have eaten all of them earlier then. We'll have to check in the next village to see if they have any for sale," another woman said.

Link grimaced. Cold anger swirled in his heart and the blood pumped faster in his veins. They were possible Yiga members judging from their conversation. No one liked bananas more.

He slowly crawled off of Zelda, trying his hardest not to make a sound. He motioned for Zelda to stay down, then got his bow and loaded it with an arrow. He wouldn't fire it yet; he had to make sure they were actually Yiga and not just regular people.

"What do you think happened to Liam? He never returned from patrol." The first woman asked.

"Fool probably got himself killed by the hero. He was too hot-headed and didn't think through anything."

There it was. The confirmation. Link raised his bow and aimed it at the nearest woman.

"Do you think we could do it? Actually kill the princess and cause the Calamity to return? What good would it honestly do us? We'd all die."

Link paused. Was she making sense and thinking of defecting?

"Don't you dare think of such a thing. We've trained our entire lives to end the brutal cycle of our master and the hero fighting each other. It's time to make history stop repeating itself. We also have to right the wrong the royal family committed generations ago."

"What was that wrong? No one will tell me."

"Only the highers up know. They give us the information we need to be good soldiers."

"But the hero's killed a lot of us already. I think it's time we give up."

"No. In the history books, we will be written as the true heroes who liberated all of Hyrule."

The two continued their conversation after they left Link's sight and earshot. Link lowered his bow and put his arrow away. He looked at Zelda and motioned for her to sit up.

"I think we're safe for now, but we need to move."

"What did my ancestors do?" Link saw the despair in her eyes, but there was a spark that hadn't been there before.

"Impa may know. I'll get packs for our horses so we can go see her tomorrow. Let's go before more Yiga patrols find us."

He stood and offered his hand to her. She took it and stood as well.

"You didn't kill them," Zelda pointed out. "They could circle back and get us."

"One of them was talking of defection. If I had killed either one of them, I'd be stirring the pot more. If I show mercy…"

"Then you have a chance of changing their minds," Zelda finished.

"Exactly. And they provided us with information, even though they didn't know it."

"I should start carrying around bananas to trade with them for information."

Link grinned. "See, you will make a good queen." His grin grew as more light and fire entered her eyes. He was winning this battle against her depression, and he was determined to win the war.

She held out the knife handle first towards him.

"This is yours,' she said.

"I think you should keep it." Link removed the sheath from his trousers. He held it up. "May I?"

Zelda nodded. He bent down on one knee beside her and swiftly fastened it around her thigh. He tried not to brush against the thin fabric she chose to wear, but he accidentally did a few times. He hoped Zelda hadn't noticed. He quickly glanced up. Zelda was intently watching him, and her face was red. He quickly refocused as he felt his own face burning.

When he finally got the sheath fastened, he held out his hand for the knife. Zelda gave it to him, and he sheathed it. He stood and gave her a once over.

"It suits you. You should rely on more than a power that isn't reliable. I should have taught you self defense earlier."

"Thank you, Link. I'll have to accept your offer to teach me."

"Later. For now, let's go."

They walked back to Link's house in silence hoping to not see any more Yiga.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Link and Zelda picked up the pace, hoping to get back to the house before the storm got closer.

Please go the other way, please go the other way, Link thought.

But the thunder got closer and closer.

* * *

The rain started sprinkling, hitting them every other step. Zelda quickened her steps, knowing the lightning was coming closer and closer. With Link's metal weapons, they were in danger as long as they were outside.

Suddenly the sprinkle turned into a downpour. The pair ran the rest of the distance, Link going ahead to open the door for Zelda. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. They were out of danger now. She chuckled. It was a silly thing for her to chuckle over, being safe from lightning. But she felt like a tiny bit of the weight lifted from her heart. She was thankful for that.

She opened her eyes and looked towards Link. He too had a smile on his face, and it reached his eyes.

"Would you like to change first?" Link asked.

"I suppose I shall," Zelda responded. "I shouldn't get everything soaked in your home." Link nodded in response. Zelda had to pass him to walk towards their shared room, and when she got close, she looked him in the eyes and blushed. Something about him seemed different, warmer, and the longing she fought to keep at bay was front and present. Something changed in his look that was unreadable, but she thought she detected a bit of red on his face as well that wasn't from the running.

His eyes widened ever so slightly as if he was realizing something. Zelda smiled, happy she was seeing a hint of his thoughts on his face, and then the moment ended. She faced the stairs and then went up.

* * *

Link mentally kicked himself after Zelda was up the stairs. He hid under the stairway as Zelda changed; he didn't want to be improper. He stared at the bed he had Bolson make that was now unused. And for a very long moment just now, he wanted to kiss her. Zelda, soaking wet from their run in the rain, completely relaxed, and smiling… the temptation was very strong.

He breathed in, counting to four. He held his breath to the count of six, then breathed out to the count of five hoping to calm his heart. He had plenty of experience calming fear in battle. This was something completely different-calming the attraction he felt for his oldest friend.

She deserved a proper prince, not the only surviving soldier.

His thoughts flashed to a memory of the Great Deku Tree. He said Zelda wanted to tell him something through the tree, but the Great Deku Tree made her wait and tell him herself. He wondered what it was.

Link removed his sword and shield, grabbed a spare towel from the area, and dried them off. He set them on the bed, a good space to leave his things so he could quickly grab them in case of a quick exit like the other night.

Zelda came downstairs, dressed in a simple outfit she had gotten from the people in Kakariko. She was still drying her hair with her towel.

"Thank you, Link,"

Link stared at her, forgetting about everything else but her and her smile, the smile he had fought so hard to see again.

He quickly went upstairs himself to change out of his wet clothes, thoughts swirling through his head. He couldn't keep hiding his feelings for much longer. He was going to blurt them out at the wrong time if he didn't say anything soon. He got dressed and sat on the bed. He rested his head in his hands. What was he going to do?

He calmed his breathing down again. He would ask her. He would ask her what she wanted to tell the tree.

He walked back downstairs. Zelda was backing away from the fireplace as a warm fire came to life. She learned a lot of things travelling Hyrule, including lighting a campfire. She sat down on the sofa, and he sat beside her.

"The Great Deku Tree said there was something you wanted him to tell me, but he asked you to tell me yourself." Link paused as Zelda blushed again. She looked down at the floor. He continued making sure he talked slowly so as not to push her. "What was the message?"

Link watched Zelda's posture relaxed. Her shoulders went to a neutral position instead of being tight against her. Her breathing evened.

"I believe you already know what the message was, Link." She turned and looked up into his eyes.

The doubts kept repeating themselves in his head. He wasn't royalty, just a normal Hylian. Memories of Zelda hating him because his power had activated when hers had not, and his damned insistence to keep following her anyway. The look Zelda gave him after he defeated an enemy hoard single-handedly, then a Yiga Clan attack a few days later.

Mipha's voice lingered about how she used her power when she thought about a certain emotion. He recognized that emotion in her eyes. It was the look same his parents had given each other, and it was the same look in Zelda's eyes towards him. But he wasn't a prince; they could never be together.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I can't believe you just told me something you want, and I can't believe it's this." Zelda said, and Link couldn't help but chuckle.

"I waited to tell you until I knew you remembered me. I know I asked you, but I wanted to see for myself how you felt. Time and time again since we left the castle, you put my needs above your own. You talk to me like a friend now. You comfort me whenever the darkness comes for me. You do remember me. You've changed since you went into a coma, and I've changed as well. I feared that we would be too different, yet what I feel has only grown stronger. Link, I… I love you."

Link felt the cold grip anxiety had on his heart release. Uncertainty took its place. She loved him? She really loved him? Surely this was a dream. Surely he'd wake up back in the forest, the Yiga women walking by. Zelda looked then like she may have been wanting to tell him, but they had been stopped.

Hope whispered to him that this was real. Zelda was here, really here, confessing her love. She was confirming the rumors he had heard: the princess had eyes only for her chosen knight.

Her eyes narrowed. Her posture shifted to that of defense, shoulders coming up, head sinking. Oh no, he had stayed silent for too long. He gripped her hand as her gaze turned away. She looked wounded.

"After I received the Master Sword and was assigned to protect you, I buried all of my emotions and how I felt about everything. Like you, I knew the calamity was coming. I had to be ready. You tried in every annoying way possible to get me to open up to you, even when you hated me. Our friends noticed before we did that I was opening up to you. And then everything went to hell. All we could do as run as I tried to protect you. I wanted to tell you then, fearing that was the last few moments of our lives, but the Guardians ambushed us. And as I lay dying, you saved me. I remember hearing your voice talking to me as I faded, and it was your voice that called me out of the darkness a hundred years later. As I regained my memories, my determination to defeat Ganon grew stronger. I wanted to see your smile once more. Since we left the castle, I've gotten to know the current you free from all of our previous restrictions. My desire is to help you heal and fulfill your new destiny as The Queen of Hyrule, but I can't bury my feelings anymore."

Link gently touched Zelda's cheek. She leaned into his touch. He felt all of the tension between them fade.

And finally, they kissed.

* * *

Zelda walked through a dimly lit dungeon corridor holding her torch in front of her to light the way. This was deeper than she had ever dared venture under her castle. Luminous stones dotted the path as the chamber became larger and larger. The air was cold and seeped into her bones. Every step grew more and more painful as it got colder and colder. The chamber ended in a wall with a small door. The wall was covered in words from the Gerudo language. Zelda opened the door, walked down another small passage, and screamed.

Tentacles of malice raced past her, causing the flame on her torch to be blown out. Zelda didn't need its light. The room was lit by glowing green energy circling up from a mummified corpse from where a green spectral hand was grabbing it. Zelda quickly took in the details. It was a Gerudo male, and his body was suspended in an agonizing position.

The head turned to her. Zelda screamed as Ganon's eyes came to life in the corpse. Malice shot from his body at her.

* * *

Zelda woke with a violent flinch. She was still in Link's arms, who also woke on high alert. The pictures were around her again, this time lines forming between them in the dark hole that was there earlier.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"I need to get to the Gerudo immediately."

* * *

Author's Notes:

The past few months have been a roller coaster. I have been battling depression that comes and goes depending on my hormone levels, and so I let Zelda help me share how I felt. The hard days are hard, and I am thankful to have a husband and friends who care. If you ever feel that slip towards depression or worse, or if you're in the midst of it, please please please get help. Your friends and family love you and want you to be around for a very long time.

Please know that how I depicted Zelda's feelings are what happens to me. I can go from rock bottom to feeling decent in a few hours, but sometimes it takes days. I am not saying that everyone with depression is like this. Everyone is different and loved for who they are.

If you like this story so far, please drop a comment. I love working on this story and am a little unsure of how far I want to take this. There will be no lemony scenes.


End file.
